Tal vez esto sea una cita
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Gabriel y Belcebú se vuelven a encontrar después de que sus respectivos lados indicaron el cese de la investigación para los traidores Crowley y Azirafel. En esta "reunión" ambos se dan cuenta que sus sentimientos el uno por el otro se han vuelto más confusos y extraños.


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría****.**

Esta historia es la sexta parte de mi fic "Mariposas", segunda parte "No es una cita", tercera parte "Acicalarse", cuarta parte "Besos", quinta parte "No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más"

* * *

**Tal vez esto sea una cita**

El arcángel Gabriel se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro mientras miraba la hora, había llegado treinta minutos antes de lo acordado para evitar cualquier regaño por parte del príncipe del infierno, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba nervioso y no podía explicar exactamente el porqué, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con Belcebú, se había visto cientos de veces antes…

Recordar al señor de las moscas hizo que el corazón de Gabriel diera un brinco, soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía y paro de moverse mirando hacia el suelo, ¿hace cuánto que se sentía de ese modo? Desde que sus respectivas oficinas habían determinado el cese a sus actividades no había pasado un momento en que el arcángel no pensará en aquel demonio, en su risa burlona, sus insultos, la linda forma en que su nariz se arrugaba cuando estaba molesto, en como se sentía su piel bajo la palma de su mano y sus labios contra los suyos…

—¿Se podría saber porqué tu cara luce más idiota que de costumbre?

Aquella voz saco de sus pensamientos a Gabriel cuyo rostro se sonrojo al instante, como si hubiera sido atrapado en algo que no debía estar haciendo.

—¡Belcebú! —Dijo nervioso— Ve-veniste…

—Si… ¡Y más te vale que no me arrepienta de ello!

Dijo el demonio mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y desviaba su mirada del arcángel, Gabriel entonces le observó con detenimiento, el príncipe del infierno no usaba su traje habitual, llevaba puesto para esa ocasión un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca y un suéter negro con líneas blancas que le quedaba algo grande y cuyo diseño llegaba hasta la espalda sin pasar por sus hombros, aquel atuendo le hacía lucir demasiado adorable, pensó el servidor del bien.

—Oh te traje algo . —Dijo Gabriel— se que la última vez me dijiste que querías algodón de azúcar, pero los chocolates lucían mejor…

Habló con nerviosismo mientras ponía frente a Belcebú una costosa caja de chocolates, el señor de las moscas la acepto con cierta sorpresa y una alegría que no quería que se notará.

—¿Las compraste? Es decir, al estilo humano… —Preguntó.

—Bueno sí… Fui a una de las tiendas que frecuentaba Crowley… Y pues los elegí para ti.

Aquello había sido realmente difícil de decir en voz alta ¿por qué le avergonzaba tanto contarle aquello al demonio? Sólo fue una compra cualquiera, además había omitido los detalles vergonzosos como que tardo al menos dos horas en decidir o que cuando le preguntaron si era un regalo para su pareja no negará o afirmará nada.

Por su parte Belcebú solo miraba aquel obsequio sin saber que decir ¿un gracias tal vez? Nunca había recibido tanta amabilidad de nadie, en el infierno aquella práctica no era vista con buenos ojos, pero de un tiempo a la fecha el arcángel había comenzado a darle regalos, hacerle halagos y más de una vez lo había atrapado mirándole con esos molestos ojos lilas, todo aquello le provocaba gran confusión y se había vuelto peor después de su ejercicio de besos de la última vez; ahora cuando pensaba en Gabriel no quería otra cosa que aplastar su boca contra la de él…

—¿No te gustaron? —Le dijo el arcángel haciéndole salir de su ensoñación

—¡Me gustan! —Contesto mostrando tal vez demasiado entusiasmo— ¡G-gracias!

A continuación, ambos se quedaron en silencio y avergonzados evitando mirarse el uno al otro.

—C-creo que deberíamos apresurar esto… Es decir, probar si lo de la última vez funcionó —Habló Belcebú primero.

—Si… Yo, en realidad hay algo que quiero mostrarte antes —Contestó Gabriel con el rostro coloreado por la vergüenza y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo.

El demonio no sabía que decir a eso, no tenía planeado quedarse mucho en la tierra, pero estaba intrigado sobre aquello que el arcángel había preparado, además secretamente no le molestaría pasar más tiempo con él.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo tras una pequeña pausa— ¿Qué me quieres mostrar?

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro del más alto y a continuación hizo un chasquido con sus dedos transportando a ambos del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Belcebú miró a su alrededor se encontraban dentro de una edificación humana en completa oscuridad.

—A esta hora del día no hay humanos. —Habló en medio de aquella lobreguez Gabriel— por eso el ambiente.

A continuación, volvió a tronar sus dedos y las luces se encendieron, el demonio cubrió sus ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos miro a su alrededor con asombro.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó aun observando el lugar.

—Los humanos lo llaman museo, aquí exponen obras y cosas por el estilo. —Explicó el arcángel— Hoy tienen una exposición de coleópteros, lepidópteros y dípteros…

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron aún más al escuchar aquello último, la habitación actual en la que estaban estaba llena de muchos tipos diferentes de escarabajos, bupréstidos, carábidos, carcomas, cerambícidos y cientos más; con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a observar cada una de las especies que allí mostraban.

—¿T-te gusta? —Hablo el arcángel mientras rascaba su cuello con nerviosismo.

—¡Me encanta! —Respondió Belcebú sin poder contener su alegría— Debe haber al menos diez mil especies diferentes aquí.

—Leí que era la exposición más grande jamás presentada… En las demás habitaciones debe haber una cantidad similar…

—¡Es cierto! —Dijo con entusiasmo el demonio— ¡Vamos a ver las moscas!

Y antes de que Gabriel pudiera agregar nada más, Belcebú tomo su mano y lo llevó a la siguiente habitación llena de cientos de especies de dípteros.

—¿Sabías que hay moscas que no son moscas en realidad? —Hablo el príncipe del infierno sin soltar la mano del arcángel— Las "moscas" porta-sierra son himenópteros, del mismo orden que las abejas, avispas y hormigas; las "moscas" de mayo son efemerópteros; las "moscas" de las piedras son plecópteros…

Siguió explicando el príncipe del infierno con una intensidad que el arcángel no había visto antes, señalaba las diferentes especies y le soltaba ciento de datos sobre ella, siendo honesto Gabriel no les prestaba del todo atención a sus palabras, la sensación cálida que le provocaba sostener su mano le distraía de todo lo demás a su alrededor.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —Le pregunto Belcebú mientras cruzaba los brazos y le veía con enfado.

El arcángel extraño al instante el calor de su mano y nuevamente sintiéndose atrapado en algo que no se supone que debía hacer sólo asintió rápidamente.

—Hoy estas inusualmente callado… —Continúo el demonio— ¿estás tramando algo?

—¡No, no, no! Es sólo que estoy nervioso…

—¿Nervioso? —Dijo con incredulidad el príncipe del infierno

—Si… Es que… Bueno… —Vaciló Gabriel— ¿esto sería una cita?

El rostro de Belcebú se torno rojo y desvió su mirada ¿qué rayos le pasaba al idiota hoy? Pensó, ¿una cita laboral? Aunque sería lo más acertado no cumple para nada con una, estaban estacionados en la tierra sin la autorización de ninguno de sus lados, además no estaban revisando tampoco ningún tema de interés para el cielo o infierno, en realidad lucían más como los traidores Crowley y Azirafel.

—¡Aún quedan por ver las mariposas!

Contestó con pánico en su voz el demonio y evadiendo por completo la pregunta se dirigió a la siguiente habitación.

El cuarto de exposición para los lepidópteros, a diferencia de los anterior, era un jardín donde estos insectos volaban en libertad, tanto el arcángel como demonio entraron y quedaron fascinados por las diferentes gamas de colores que se podían percibir, varias de las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear hacía ellos y unas cuantas se posaron sobre Belcebú adornándole en un arco casi angelical.

Gabriel se quedo observando a la distancia aquella imagen, sentía como algo en su pecho le apretaba y dolía, no podía dejar de pensar en cuan hermoso lucía el demonio o en como le gustaría abrazarle en ese momento, pero también sabía que eso sería un terrible error, como un servidor de Dios no se supone que deba tener tales sentimientos, lo que estaban haciendo era fraternizar al igual que los desleales de Azirafel y Crowley.

—Realmente les gustas a las mariposas. —Dijo acercándose al demonio.

—Sigo prefiriendo a mis moscas, pero no está mal. —Contestó este desviando la mirada.

Belcebú observó de reojo al arcángel, se veía tan relajado y cómodo, nunca lo había visto de ese modo y no era capaz de apartar su vista de él, de su cabello castaño con negro, sus ojos lilas que brillaban demasiado ese día, sus labios tan suaves al tacto.

—¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el servidor del bien exaltándole y haciendo que diera un brinco que asusto a las mariposas a su alrededor.

—C-creo que es hora de irnos…

—Oh… —Habló con tristeza Gabriel— De acuerdo…

Ninguno de los dos se movió, en realidad no querían moverse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan bien como ahora, pero ni Gabriel o Belcebú lo admitirían.

Suspirando con pesadez el arcángel realizó nuevamente un milagro y los hizo aparecer a ambos frente a una iglesia en un pintoresco campo verde, ya era tarde y el sol se había ocultado.

—Supongo que debemos probar si funciono ¿no? —Hablo Gabriel volviendo a su personalidad habitual.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo…

El demonio adoptó nuevamente su mueca de indiferencia y tronando sus dedos hizo aparecer un círculo de fuego en el suelo, una vez que este se consumió dejo marcado un pentagrama con palabras en hebreo antiguo.

—Yo entraré a la iglesia y tú al círculo —Hablo con aburrimiento el pelinegro.

—Está bien…

Ambos se vieron a los ojos para luego el demonio darse la vuelta rumbo la tierra consagrada, a su vez el arcángel miro por encima aquella imagen dibujada en el pasto y se acercó lentamente.

Cuando el señor de las moscas estuvo en el marco de la puerta no pasó nada, tal vez realmente nos volvimos inmunes, pensó y dio un paso al frente, pero al instante que su pie toco el suelo sagrado sintió como le quemaba en un dolor indescriptible, para los demonios normales sólo sería una desagradable sensación que dejaría una leve lesión, pero Belcebú con su status de príncipe del infierno era mucho más que un demonio común y aquella herida podría volverse realmente grave si no se movía en ese instante.

Por su parte el arcángel dio vueltas alrededor de aquel pentagrama, una parte de él sabía que era un gran riesgo todo aquello, pero Belcebú ya estaba haciendo su parte así que le correspondía a él también cumplir con el trato. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y dio un paso al frente… Todo bien, tal vez la convivencia realmente había funcionado… Pero de pronto sintió como un dolor inmenso comenzaba a subir por su pierna, no podía moverse y cayó de rodillas, más de su cuerpo toco aquel círculo infernal y más partes dolían, su forma corpórea no soportaría mucho más…

—¡Gabriel!

Gritó Belcebú acercándose apresuradamente hacia él y borrando parte del pentagrama poniéndolo así en libertad.

—Creo que no funciono…

—¿Oh enserio? Mira que si no me lo dices nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Contestó con sarcasmo el demonio acercándose al arcángel para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —Preguntó el servidor del bien.

—Probablemente necesite más que un vendaje, pero estoy bien, por otro lado, si hubiera sabido que era tan sencillo derrotar a un arcángel lo hubiera intentado mucho antes.

Gabriel sólo río ante el cometario y ambos buscaron un lugar para descansar.

—Muéstrame tu herida —Dijo el más alto— La sanaré por ti.

Sin protestar, el demonio se deshizo de su bota y dejo que su contra parte tomará su pie para evaluar los daños.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el príncipe del infierno— Me refiero al círculo infernal ¿no estas herido?

Ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho aquello, en realidad pudo simplemente dejar que Gabriel se desincorporará por el dolor y llevarse unos cuantos puntos en el infierno, pero cuando había sido consiente de que aquel experimento no había funcionado según lo planeado se preocupo por él y corrió en su ayuda.

—Estoy bien, fue un dolor indescriptible, pero ya pasó. —Respondió aún revisando la planta de su pie.

Mientras se encontraba distraído, el demonio aprovecho para abrir la caja de chocolates que le había regalado y había cuidado durante su salida, tomo uno y lo llevo a su boca, lamió el dulce y jugo con él con su lengua.

—¡Listo! —Dijo después de un momento el arcángel— Dime si te duele…

Antes de que se levantará, Belcebú jalo de su bufanda y lo empujó hacia él, unió sus labios con los suyos y empujo el chocolate a su boca con su lengua.

—Hiciste una buena elección —Dijo con malicia mientras se colocaba nuevamente su calcetín y bota— En la próxima cita déjame invitarte algo yo a ti.

Y sin agregar más se marchó de allí.

Por su parte el arcángel estaba sorprendido y no se movió por un par de minutos, pensaba a toda velocidad en los labios del príncipe del infierno contra los suyos y se preguntaba si la dulzura que sentía era culpa de aquel caramelo. Además, Belcebú había dicho que habría una próxima cita. Una gran y estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

* * *

—¡Lord Belcebú! —Le recibió Dagon una vez que entró a su oficina—¿Dónde se encontraba? Estuvimos tratando de contactarle.

—Resolvía asuntos pendientes ¿qué sucede? —Respondió con indiferencia y escondiendo tras de si el regalo del arcángel.

—Una revuelta se formo en la mañana, los demonios exigen una guerra…

—¡Ya hemos hablado sobre ello! Hasta nuevas indicaciones no habrá guerra, ahora trae hasta aquí a los responsables, hace falta que se tenga una charla con ellos.

—¡Como deseé mi maleficencia!

Sin agregar más Dagon se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, no sin antes notar como en el rostro de su Lord se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y como las moscas a su alrededor zumbaban con más energía que la habitual.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes han apoyado esta historia! Realmente amo escribir sobre este par y me hace muy feliz saber que lo disfrutan, en verdad gracias.

He aquí los títulos de las demás historias de la saga:

1era Parte: Mariposas

2da Parte: No es una cita

3er Parte: Acicalarse

4ta Parte: Besos

5ta parte: No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más

Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.

Y si no conocen la página vayan y denle like porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.

¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
